


Death it Shall Be

by DrLevoda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Rape, Snape is a Cannibal, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, Young, Yuri, beastiality, non-con, this is really fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLevoda/pseuds/DrLevoda
Summary: WARNING! THIS STORY HAS EXTREMELY FUCKED UP CONTENT! IF YOU READ THIS, MAKE SURE TO BOOK A ROOM AT AN INSANE ASYLUM! And possibly prison...Someone did something to Hogwarts... Everyone seems so beautiful. Maybe is has something to do with the two Muggles that someone infiltrated Hogwarts. But who cares? They're eye candy. Then there's the confusing wizard? Or is he a muggle? No that can't be... He's perverted though, and it's kind of a turn on, somehow.Holy shit! Why is everyone so fucked up? And everyone is fine with it? What the fuck happened?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, you are brave. I recommend a fifth of Vodka for this story, it might help prevent insanity.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
\-----

"Harry, do you smell that?" Hermione question Harry as they walked to the library. Harry sniffs the air, then shrugs.

"It smells fine." Harry replied, "Have you seen Ron?" Hermione shook her head. She walked a little fast, stepping in front of Harry. Harry looked down slightly, and stared at Hermione's rear. He licked his lips.

He shook his head, What was that? He thought to himself. Hermione slowed down, walking by his side.

"Is everything alright? Do you have a headache? I know a spel-" Harry put his hand up.

"No, I'm fine." They continued walking, and Hermione moved her lips, talking fast about spells and things she's learned from books. It was annoying, but Harry didn't want to be rude and tell her to shut the fuck up. 

Why did I just think that? Harry thought to himself. He never cusses, and never thinks about cussing. He mentally shrugged.

"Alright, we need to find a book called, um. Hang on, I know it. It started with Hogwart's. Oh! I remember. Hogwart's Book of Magical Feathers." Harry looked at her, confused. He was about to ask why she needed a book about magical feathers, but Ron approached them, "Ron! Where have you been?"

"I was just mast- Uh. I was looking at pictures." Hermione was about to ask why, but figured it didn't matter.

"Okay, I need you to help us look for a book, Hogwart's Book of Magical Feathers." Ron looked at her, confused, "What?"

"Why do you need a book about feath-" Hermione cut him off before he could finish.

"The Hippogriff of course. There are uses for feathers, and I figured that Hippogriff feathers could be useful in some way." Harry chuckled.

"So you were going to pick feathers off of Buckbeak?" Ron laughed.

"No! Of course not, don't be daft. Hagrid has a jar filled with his feathers." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that fa- why does Hagrid have a jar of feathers?" Hermione shrugged. Harry nearly called Hagrid a fatass. What is going on with my thoughts? He thought for a second, before Hermione walked off into the maze of books.

"I'm not going to look for some old book. I'll be in the common room." Ron walked off, and Harry sighed.

"Fuckin hell."  
\-----

"GAH!" Kyle looked around, "Where the fuck am I?" It looked like a castle. A really old one. He stood up and looked around. He was in a hall. "How the-"

"Excuse me?"

"AH!" Kyle physically jumped and spun around, "What the fu-" He stopped himself. There was an Asian girl, probably 14, "Uh, hi?" She had a well formed body, "Who are you, and where am I?"

"What? Um, I'm Cho, and you're at Hogwarts? Who are you, and why are you wearing muggle clothes?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Kyle Springs. And what the fuck is a muggle?" She seemed taken aback, not expecting cussing.

"First of all, you're not supposed to cuss, and a muggle is a non-magical person." Kyle 'oh'ed.

"I see," The girl was wearing a uniform with a short skirt. He was wearing sunglasses, so she couldn't see his eyes looking at her pelvis. "So what is this place? You only gave me a name." He could tell that she was becoming slightly uneasy.

"H-Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Uh, I need to get to class." She tried walking pass Kyle, but he put his arm out.

"I don't think so. Are you a virgin?" A strong feeling of dread fell over Cho. She shook her head, "Wonderful!"

Kyle stepped forward, pressing his body against Cho. She was frozen with fear. He was taller than her, and sexy as fuck.

Immediately, her entire personality changed. She jumped onto him, and locked her legs around him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. In a second, she went from being frozen in fear, to French kissing a stranger. Kyle was confused at first, but then put his hands on her ass and kissed back. Cho grinded her pelvis against Kyle, who began to get an erection. Cho rubbed against it.

Kyle pressed her against a wall, and reached a hand up her skirt. They continued making out, a fire of sexual emotions spreading throughout their bodies. Kyle slid a hand under her skirt and felt her wet lips. He stuck two fingers in. It was tight, so he went slow at first, but his fingers quickly lubed up with the juices, and he stuck another finger in, moving them in and out quite fast. His thumb would rub her clit, and she would moan into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. 

"Fuck me!" She moaned into his mouth. Her hips rocked as she orgasmed, but she continued making out and grinding her hips. Kyle ripped off her panties, wiping off the cum and juices from his hand. He unzipped his pants, and pulled them down enough to reveal his 8 inch erection. Without hesitation, he pushed in, and began thrusting his hips like a piston in the engine of a car. 

A small amount of blood began to splash out of her tight pussy as her hymen broke. She was clawing at his back, but the scars quickly healed as Kyle continued to fuck her brains out. A normal human couldn't go as fast as Kyle. He was ramming her vagina like a truck going 300 miles per hour.

She moaned with all her might as she came again. Less than a minute later, she came for the third time. The white cum dripping down his shaft, then onto the floor. There was a puddle of sex juices. Finally, as she approached her fourth orgasm, Kyle came, and enough semen came out to fill a 2 liter bottle of soda, creating a lump in her pelvis. Kyle slowed down, and pulled out. The semen splashed onto the ground all at once. He let her slide down to the floor, their make out session over. However his cock was dirty, so he forced his 8 inch erection down her throat, and made her bob her head up and down his shaft.

He pulled his dick out from her mouth, which was open to show a large amount of cum. Kyle put his hand over her mouth.

"Swallow it like a greedy bitch," She complied.

Kyle pulled up his pants, his 8 inch erection shortening to a flaccid 4 inches. He snapped his fingers, and all the sex juices and cum disappeared. Then he smelled it. There was a wave of... Something spreading over the entire school, "So that's why..." He said, staring into space. He looked down at the exhausted mess. He extended his hand.

After helping her up, she kissed him, and he grabbed her ass as they kissed. He broke the kiss.

"Walk along to class," She hazily smiled at him, then walked away, swaying her ass as she went, "Fantastic,"

Then he disappeared.  
\-----

Harry got the urge in class. He was in potions when he looked over at Hermione. Right then and there, he wanted to walk over and strip her naked. For some reason, she, and everyone else, looked sexy as fucked. He could tell everyone else felt the same, but just barely, as he tried not to stare at her ass. He wanted to take her.

After class, Harry approached her.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Harry spoke, as he lead her down several halls. They took several turns, until they ended up at the girls bathroom, the one that held the entrance to the chamber that once contained the Basilisk. He walked over to one of the sinks, "Look," He stepped aside, and Hermione curiously looked into the foggy mirror.

"I don't see anyt- Ah!" Harry pushed her down, bending her over and exposing her ass. Hermione's panties had a wet spot. Harry rubbed her through the panties, making them wet, "W-what are you do-" 

"Shut the fuck up," Harry said, pushing her down with more force. She squealed in slight pain. Her panties became soaked. Harry got an idea, and ripped off her panties, along with her short skirt. Harry grabbed her wand and pressed the tip against her asshole. With force, he shoved it in, leaving only half of the handle showing. Clear liquids began to drip from her virgin lips. 

Harry pulled down his pants, revealing a 5 inch erection. He took the wand out of her asshole, and tossed it to the side. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance, making her squeal. Harry pulled her upright, and ripped off her shirt, leaving her naked. Hermione covered her matured breasts, but Harry grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. He cast a spell, causing a rope to appear out of nowhere and tie around her wrists, keeping her hands behind her back. He did the same to her feet, then took off all his clothes. From behind, he put his hands on her breasts and pulled her back, pressing her body against his.

Harry grinded his dick against her wet pussy, making her moan. Truth be told, she wanted Harry to fuck her brains out, but this was enjoyable. She liked being tied up and raped, it was exciting. Harry reached a hand down and rubbed her clit, moving his hand back and forth. She practically melted like jelly into his hand, trying to push closer, loving the feeling, savoring it. Harry stopped rubbing, and used the same hand to aim his cock at her vagina. Then he slowly pushed in. 

Once his erection was hidden inside Hermione, his hand went back to her breasts. For a couple seconds, he enjoyed their bodies pressed together, sex in the air. Then, he began thrusting.

He didn't start slow, he started fast, letting go of Hermione's boobs and forcing her over the sinking, raping her from behind. Harry Potter thrust in and out, covering his rock hard cock with sex juices, but no blood. Harry didn't realize, but Hermione had already been taken, by someone else. Hermione moaned as her pussy was pounded, causing it to become red. She enjoyed the pain.

Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and her cheeks were a burning red. She moaned somewhat cute noises as she was raped mercilessly from behind. Then she came, but Harry barely noticed as his cock rammed any cum back inside of Hermione's sore pussy. She was practically screaming, and Harry was grunting like a bull about to mate. Which was close to what was happening.

Harry moaned as he came, somehow thrusting harder, trying to force as much of his 14 year-old penis inside Hermione as possible.

"Fuck!" He half-yelled, half-whimpered. Cum shot out of his young cock, and filled Hermione's pussy. His cock became soft as he pulled out. Then he heard someone. Quickly turning around, he saw a handsome man wearing a black trench coat, a black fedora, and plain black pants. He also had sunglasses on for some odd reason. Harry was about to speak, but stopped.

The man's head was angled down, and Harry realized his cock had become hard again. The man, who seemed so sexy to Harry, came closer, until he was an inch away from Harry.

The man turn Harry around, then pushed him forward, towards Hermione.

"Fuck her again," He whispered in Harry's ear.

Hermione was still in the same position, with white fluids dripping from her sore, red, pussy. Harry walked forward, and placed the tip of his dick against her entrance. As soon as he pushed in, she moaned. The Harry felt something poking him from behind.

The stranger was naked, and had an 8 inch erection pressed against Harry's ass. Then the man move his cock, and slid it under Harry's. With a slow push, the man's cock was pressed against Harry's, and was inside Hermione. With two cocks in her pussy, Hermione moaned, and began to move back and forth, moving the cock in and out of her tight vagina.

Then the stranger took control, and put his hands on Hermione's hips. He forced her up and down at lightning speeds. Harry quickly came, as did Hermione. The man however, continued the pleasure, moving her hips. After a minute, the man pulled her hips all the way back, swallowing his and Harry's dicks.

Slowly, the man slid his cock out, and pressed it against Harry's asshole. Without a second thought, the man pushed his entire cock inside of Harry, who moan, arching forward and bending over Hermione. Harry grabbed her breasts as the man began to fuck Harry. The motion caused the 14 year-old boy to fuck Hermione.

The threesome quickly picked up speed, and the stranger was thrusting in and out and in and out of Harry's ass. He had one hand rubbing Hermione's clit, and the other was on the base of Harry's shaft. Harry came once more, as did Hermione. The cum poured onto the floor, and Harry, along with Hermione, had turned into fuck jelly. Harry was mindlessly raping Hermione, as was the stranger to Harry. Hermione was... well... She couldn't even think, as her multiple orgasms made her continuously moan. 

At first, the strangers cock was uncomfortable, and hurt. But then Harry adjusted to it, and when the man hit his prostate, lights flashed, and Harry was in heaven.

If heaven was a rape threesome in a dirty bathroom. They didn't even see the ghost fingering herself.

3 long, extremely pleasurable minutes later, the stranger came, and he came hard. So hard, in fact, that some semen traveled through Harry's body, and into his mouth. Harry swallowed. Harry would have collapsed, but he already did that, and was bent over Hermione, with his flaccid penis still inside. Harry heard the stranger snap his fingers, and in an instant, everything was cleaned up. 

The man, still naked, pulled Harry back, and Harry's cock slid out. Then the man bent Harry over a sink. Instead of raping Harry again, the man grabbed Hermione, and forced her to her knees. She opened her mouth, and the man slid his dick in. He began thrust with her head bobs.

Then he disappeared.  
\-----

After the crazy sex, Harry removed Hermione's binds. She sprang up and made out with Harry for a few seconds, stopped, and began to put on her clothes.  
\-----

As the two walked to the common room, they heard moans, which stopped as soon as they entered the room. They could smell the sex. The two smiled at each other. No one was in sight, so they sat down on the couch, and Hermione casually gave him a blowjob.  
\-----


End file.
